Epic Mickey 3: On Thinner Ice
Epic Mickey 3: On Thinner Ice is a platforming game developed by Fantendo and published by Disney Interactive Studios. Plot The game starts with a cutscene of Yen Sid telling the story of Mickey and Oswald and their adventures in Wasteland . Yen Sid then tells the player how the events of the game started. As Wasteland was getting more packed, Yen Sid decided to make an exact clone of Wasteland. In the process though, he accidently knocked the bottle of Thinner onto the map of "Wasteworld" (as he refered it to before the Thinner Spill), spilling the Thinner on it. The Thinner made a copy of Wasteland, but everything was made of Thinner. Some droplets of Thinner fell on the table, creating a bridge between the two worlds. Only people from Thinner Wasteland could cross the bridge though, as if anyone from Wasteland were to try to cross it, they would slowly sink into the Thinner, never to return. Upon the creation of the Thinner Bridge, intruders from Thinner Wasteland came to Wasteland, attacking anyone they saw. Upon seeing a Thinner Wastelander (a.k.a. Thinlander) beat up a Wastelander in Ostown, Oswald ran away into an alley with a projector and jumped into the cartoon. He then popped out of another projecter in a tower in the Dark Beauty Castle , with Ortensia and Gremlin Gus in the same tower. In reponse to Ortensia asking how things are going with the Thinlanders, Oswald says, "The situation is dire. We're going to have to get him." In response to this, Oswald, Gus, and The Mad Doctor build a macine that looks like a T.V. and can implement what is currently going on in the castle into Mickey's dreams. Gus then turns the machine on, telling Mickey in his dreams that Wasteland is in danger again, and they need his help. A sound of splintering wood and then the sound of multiple footsteps almost makes Oswald drop his remote. Gus, in a panicy voice, begs Mickey to get the paintbrush and help them. The door to the tower opens, with a Thinlander Horace pointing at Oswald, telling the other Thinlanders to attack them. The last moments of the dream show Gus grabbing his wrench and going into battle and Oswald stunning one of the Thinlanders with his remote and using his arm as a boomarang. The arm then crashes into the machine's screen, breaking it, and ending the dream. Mickey then wakes up, heavily breathing. The player then controls Mickey in order to retrive Yen Sid's magic paintbrush and enter Wasteland. Gameplay Mickey can still use his magic paintbrush in order to use paint and thinner, and Oswald can still use his remote. Oswald can also still use his ears as a helicopter and arm as a boomerang. Mickey and Oswald can also still revive each others health (Mickey paints Oswald, and Oswald zaps the paint of Mickey's brush to paint Mickey). Playable Characters *Mickey *Oswald Supporting Characters *Ortensia *Gremlins **Gremlin Gus **Gremlin Prescott **Gremlin Jamface *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *The Bunny Children *The Mad Doctor *Animatronic Goofy *Animatronic Donald *Animatronic Dasiy Bosses Mean Street Thinlander Mad Doctor Ventureland Thinlander Pete Pan Bog Easy Thinlander Ghost Ian Ostown Thinlander Oswald and Thinlander Mickey (Mid-Boss) Overflow Isles Thinlander Anamatronic Hook Gremlin Village Thinlander Small Pete and Clock Tower Tomorrow City Thinlander Gremlin Prescott Dark Beauty Castle Thinlander Oswald, Thinlander Mickey, and Thinlander Gremlin Gus (Final Boss) Triva Overflow Isles features features from the abandoned River Country and Discovery Island attractions. Thinlander Prescott fights in a same way as Prescott in Epic Mickey 2, using a mech in order to hit Mickey and Oswald. This is the toughest area boss as Tomorrow City is the final area before you take the rocket to Dark Beauty Castle, and when you land, you are instantly thrusted into the final boss fight. After the credits, if you go to the statue of Walt Disney holding Oswald’s hand in Mean Street, thin the side of Walt Disney opposite to Oswald, and repaint it, the statue will now show Walt Disney holding both Oswald’s and Mickey’s hands. Any attempt to do this before the credits roll will cause no change in the statue. In Dark Beauty Castle, at the remains of Loss Tower, you can find a damaged projector. In order to fix it, you will need 1 golden film reel. Fixing it and going through the cartoon (which is Steamboat Willie) will bring you to Walt’s Apartment. Category:Disney Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games